Vanth
Vanth is a Dreamkeeper who has wanted to learn to fly since she was a kid, who also happens to be friends with Bast. She is currently a member of the Neon Knives ruled under O'Naicul, possibly to act out as a 'tipper' for the CCA Shock Troopers. Appearance Vanth has a very bat-like appearance and design. She has mostly gray fur, clear pinkish-colored eyes, icy-blue hair, black marks around her eyes and the tips of her ears. Where as most Dreamkeepers had hands of some kind, she only had a single claw on each of her wings which easily limit her writing ability, including her use of data scrolls. She is often seen wearing a black hoodie with a large ring on her zipper, blue pants and as a teenager she started wearing a dark-blue cap. Personality Vanth has a strange fascination for obtaining flight. Ever since she was a child she would make attempts to fly despite having been told before that her body mass to wing ratio was too low. It also shows how stubborn she can be when wanting to do things that her body is limited to doing otherwise; such as when she had trouble typing on a data scroll instead of doing her singing lessons. Vanth also has an interest for trouble as besides always getting into trouble she found Bast to be cool when he made a mess in the student counseling waiting room. Her interest for Bast seems to have evolved overtime to where she acts as sort of an information giver, given her involvement with Dark Dreamkeepers (reasons being unknown) and willingness to call the authorities in order to try and save him from danger. Vanth seems to have a rather messy friendship with another Dreamkeeper named Harmony, who went to school together and was paired with her to help Vanth get better in school. While her actions tend to drag Harmony's otherwise excellent academic performance, nevertheless they still consider each other friends. History Past Prelude One day, while at school, Vanth got up on the rooftop and declared that she was going to fly despite the doubts of her fellow students below. Harmony, one of her fellow classmates and who was assigned to keep close tabs on her, came out and tried talking her out of it. She eventually decided to go for it only to be caught by her teacher, saving her from possibly falling to the ground. Because of her actions she was given detention and student counseling for a month, during which she had to talk with her counselor about why she wanted to fly despite her wing-size and mass being incompatible for flight. Feeling down she eventually walks away, asking to take down a motivational poster after what happened. While waiting for her mother, she met Bast, who was just finishing up his counseling. She told him why she was here and asked why he was here. He eventually told her it was because he was 'winning', which confused her. Bast then decided to leave but not before breaking a window, flipping a chair and then running out the door with a data-scroll in hand. When an employee asked what had happened she merely responded, "I learned something at school today". Later her parents came to inquire why her daughter was in trouble and to take her home. As they walked home they scolded her for trying to fly. At home she was told by her mother to begin singing practice and was not allowed to make a call to Harmony, both as a punishment and in the fact that she isn't capable of doing it by herself. She tried to prove her wrong by typing Harmony's username anyway but failed consistently. Harmony later arrived and she happily went to tackle-hug her. They sat down and played Spiral-Checkers together while Vanth apologized for getting her into trouble. Harmony tried telling her that maybe for awhile she should try not to fly, and even said how she isn't able to fly yet, let alone teach her herself. They then started talking about Bast and how cool he was to her. Though they note how much of a trouble-maker he is, Vanth believes they should try and catch him. Harmony eventually agrees to this after realizing that this would be better than her trying to fly like she did earlier. She escorted her friend out and said her good-byes. That same night as she stared at her teddy bear she dreamt about breaking her windows and flying away, off into the distance toward the moon. Volume 3 Chapter 8 Vanth received texts from Bast, wanting to know where she was and if she received any words regarding the kids. While waiting for him to arrive she was casually hanging from some rails, watching ryuu-nekos fighting each other. When he arrived he proceeded to ask her about who is after them while she lightly remarked how he was only visiting her for information and not to see her. She confirmed that there was an order for the girls to die but the boys to be captured alive. Their conversation is interrupted by Vox who was looking to cause trouble. She tried to tell him off but he kept at it. Eventually Bast is called away by Scythe and Vanth watched as they went up into the building nearby. Overhearing the sounds of Powers being used and O'Naicul giving the capture order on Bast, Vanth quickly pressed a button on her watch, which as it would turn out was to signal a dispatch of shock troopers to their location. Chapter 9 While waiting anxiously for something to happen and in worry over her friend, one of the street punks asked her about her thoughts on her 'buddy' getting attacked the way he is. She tried denying this claim and eventually the shock troopers arrived to secure the area. Vanth watched as the building collapsed and showed concerned about Bast's safety, as she is then arrested by the shock troopers. Volume 4 Chapter 10 After her arrest, she was eventually released by order of Antioch who is secretly working with Nabonidus as a Dark Dreamkeeper. Based off illustrations at the end of the volume she is currently helping her allies prepare for a major battle. Equipment Watch: Vanth wore a watch around her arm that, with the press of a button or two, is able to put out a signal that can call the CCA Shock Troopers to her location. It's unclear if this is a feature all watches of this model had or if it's for a special model that she herself has. Trivia *As of volume 4, it's unknown whether she truly is considered a Dark Dreamkeeper that is working with O'Naicul and that her earlier actions were just to help Bast, or if she actually is working for the Central City Authority in some way. Since she is not shown among the silhouettes of the other Neon Knives for the Faction Contest, she might not have a deep tie with them which could enforce the idea she is working undercover.David and Liz Lille Twitter *She apparently owns a Dark/Air ryuu-neko hybrid named Harmony. Considering her friend and disability assistant from Prelude, Harmony, shares the same name as her ryuu-neko, it is currently speculated that Harmony met an unfortunate fate and Vanth named her ryuu-neko after her out of respect. *Vanth and Bast, who happen to be friends, are two of some of the only characters in the story with actual parents. Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:Prelude Characters Category:GNS Characters Category:Dreamkeepers